


Feel The Rain on Your Skin

by hyungwonho1252



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho1252/pseuds/hyungwonho1252
Summary: Shin Hoseok was many things,  Handsome, talented, caring, and most of all Forgetful..when he forgets his umbrella on a rainy day, will an encounter with a  beautiful stranger change his life forever?





	1. Can't Get You out of my Head

"Gah! why today of all daysss??" Hoseok whined. He was walking on his way to an important job interview taking his sweet time when the rain decided to fuck him over. "Ah I don't even have an umbrella either shittt" he sped up his foot steps trying to shield his head from as much rain as possible..

"Did it stop?" he said as rain no longer showered him, However as he looked it was not a clear sky he saw but a black umbrella shielding him and a handsome man attached to it.

"You looked like you needed some help haha" The handsome stranger said to Hoseok

Hoseok had never seen a person this beautiful since....well since never. The stranger was breathtaking, tall, tan golden skin, slender and lips that were to die for. He thought maybe his luck wasn't so bad afterall..

"Are you alright? ha" The Man chuckled as he noticed Hoseok had just been walking and staring at him for a good minute and a half.

"U-um y-yyeah thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it. This is the place I needed to be.. I-I'm H-Hoseok by the way "

"I'm Hyungwon.. and If you really appreciate it you could always make it up to me...See you Hoseok" He winked and walked away.

"Fuck that was hot" Hoseok thought, If he ever got the chance to meet Hyungwon again he would literally burst into flames (not that he would mind though). He was so occupied by the thought that he completely forgot his extremely important interview starts in 5 minutes and he ran into the building as fast as possible.


	2. You...Again?

Hyungwon woke up with the image of Hoseok etched into his mind. "He's so cute gahh!" He screamed into his pillow. "Okay get over it..he'll never like you, you're ugly anyways" he reminded himself. he got out of bed and decided to go to a cafe and get some coffee and read his favorite book to get his mind off of things.

"Aish I don't get paid enough for this " Hoseok said as the smoothie machine broke for the third time this month. This time spewing strawberry banana chunks all over his shirt and apron.

"Minhyuk ah. Watch the counter. I have to change my clothes..." Hoseok said as he walked into the bathroom to put new clean shirt on. Since no one was in the bathroom he decided he didn't have to go into a stall to change. As he was now shirtless and wiping the excess fruit chunks off of his body. The door opens revealing A very shocked Hyungwon staring directly at Hoseok's muscular arms and toned abs. "Ah-ah s-sorry I'm so sorry " Hyungwon said as he was about to close the door and run away. "Wait! It's okay Hyungwon ah" Hoseok slightly amused at how Hyungwon was fixated on his body. He got closer to Hyungwon until his back was pushed against the wall and only a few inches of space were left between them 'so much for getting my mind of off things '.Hyungwon thought .

"I never got the chance to properly thank you...can I make it up to you right now ?" Hoseok smirked before smashing his lips into Hyungwons.

hyungwon was shocked to say the least. And to say this wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen would be a complete lie. He also couldn't believe that anyone could walk in at any time and catch them..but that only added to the hotness.

Hoseok lips felt so good on his own. When they met he Instantly wanted more..he opened his mouth to give Hoseok even more access After a while he wondered if hoseoks mouth was so good already how good would it feel in other places...

"If you really want to make it up to me, you're gonna have to give me more than that babe" Hyungwon told Hoseok. Hoseok new exactly what he meant and was more than happy to obey. hyungwon was the hottest thing alive to him. And just being in his presence was enough to make Hoseok get hard.

"Okay whatever you want baby" Hoseok smirked as he got down on his knees and revealed hyungwons hard cock. "Whoa it's big". Hoseok mused not so quietly making hyungwon laugh. When Hyungwon felt Hoseoks tongue on the tip of his cock and Hoseok taking all of him in he thought that already was enough to make him cum right then and there.

"Fuck babe you're so hot" he moaned as he began moving his fingers into hoseoks hair

"You taste so good Hyungwonie" Hoseok moved his mouth faster and Hyungwon came hard into his mouth. Hoseok moved back up to hyungwons mouth letting him taste himself.

Hyungwon couldn't believe what just hapoened. He could definitely say it was a first and hopefully not the last time he came so hard.

"Hyungwon ah. Since I've gotten to know you a little bit already. How about you let me take you out and get to know more of you" Hoseok said

"You mean like a date ?

"Of course. If you'll let me I'd love to "

"I'd ..really really like that"

"I have to get going back to work now hopefully I'm not already fired haha ...meet me here at 7 tomorrow okay Hyungwonie?. He said while he put his new shirt on and left the bathroom.

Hyungwon thought everything was a dream. 'Nothing is real this isn't real there's no way.' But in hopes that somehow it was, he left to the nearest clothing store to buy a new outfit for his date tomorrow.


	3. Together

As the time arrived for their date, Hoseok met Hyungwon in front of the building as promised and when he sees how beautiful Hyungwon looked and his precious smile, he swears he almost had a heart attack.

"You look great.." Hoseok told Hyungwon

"Thank you..You do too " Hyungwon said sheepishly.

" Okay so we are going to ...drum roll please Hyungwon.. An amusement park!" Hoseok exclaimed.

Hyungwon hadn't been to an amusement park in years, partly because he thought they were childish. But when he sees Hoseoks happiness radiating everywhere.. he thinks he can make many exceptions for the boy.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"That was actually really really fun but... I didn't know you were so scared of heights Hoseok why did you go on that ride with me if you were scared babo?"

"Because I like you and any extra time I can spend with you is worth the feeling of throwing up and panic attacks I feel afterwards haha"

Hyungwon blushed very hard at the statement.

"Aww you're blushing its so cute!!!!"

"yah! Shut up!" Hyungwon said with a pout as he was extremely embarrasssed.

"Okay Hyungwonie .. what do you want to do now?" Hoseok smirked playfully and Hyungwon was reminded of the events that had occurred between them the day before.. making his face even more red and flushed.

"U-um I-I don't know...Let's eat? are you hungry?" He asked Hoseok, voice slightly shaking

"Kind of.. Oh! I know just the place!" He said unconsciously taking hyungwon's hand with his and leading him to the place making hyungwon blush for the third time this hour....

...........................................................................................................................................................................

I'm Back!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Have you seen the Hyungwonho in Paris pics? ahh That's there I came up with the amusement park Idea haha..If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to tell me! I will update as soon as possible :) -Author M


End file.
